The Things You Said Before You Kissed Me
by 2lieutenant
Summary: I sighed. It had been a year since I'd seen you last. I didn't even know you were gone until Mycroft stopped by and told me not to expect your visits to the morgue anymore. "It is a very confidential case for the government, Miss Hooper. Do not expect his return before a year is up. I am sure you understand." He stared at me with that lazy, bored gaze of his.


"Molly, I need a corpse. Male. Six feet. 200 pounds."

I looked up from the autopsy I was doing. The poor old lady had died while choking on a small chicken bone.

I sighed. It had been a year since I'd seen you last. I didn't even know you were gone until Mycroft stopped by and told me not to expect your visits to the morgue anymore. "It is a very confidential case for the government, Miss Hooper. Do not expect his return before a year is up. I am sure you understand." He stared at me with that lazy, bored gaze of his. But underneath, I saw the piercing power I had so often observed in your eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours-or more like I stared at him. As I gazed aimlessly and thoughtlessly at Mycroft, I thought about all the dangerous situations you would surely get yourself into, and how I wouldn't be able to be there. I would miss you terribly, I knew. You and your snarky, insensitive, but strangely brilliant comments. But as I thought, I realized this was my opportunity; an opportunity to get Molly Hooper together and to stop pining after an unattainable man-no matter how gorgeous and brilliant he was. So I shook myself, straightened my back, and met Mycroft's eyes determinedly. "Yes, I understand." He had stared at me a moment longer, seeming to judge the sincerity of my words. He must have found what he was looking for he slowly nodded his head. "Very well, Miss Hooper. I am pleased to see you understand." We exchanged the mandatory pleasantries, and he left quickly. I went back to work, and tried not to think about you. I didn't know how I was going to get through an entire year without seeing you, but I knew I would have to. So I threw myself into my work. I worked more hours, and even started teaching at the university. And time did as time must, and it passed. I watched as weeks turned into months, and finally a year was up. And now here you were.

I had pictured this moment in my head so many times. You and I would stare at each other, too stunned to move. And then you would move closer, tilt my head up and kiss would tell me how much you missed me while I buried myself in your arms and breathed in your scent. I had everything planned out. So much for getting over you.

Now when you were finally here, of course the first thing out of your mouth would be a favor in the disguise of a command. I knew it wasn't personal, but I was tired of it. I helped you so much. I could at least get a decent hello, especially after being gone for a year. I walked toward you slowly and with silent purpose. You didn't notice anything, but John did. Funny, for all your amazing deductions and observations, you could be so clueless when it came to reading how your friends felt. I knew that, but I was too exhausted to care much. Just because it was hard for you, didn't mean it should be an excuse for you not to try. I stopped in front of you and smiled wearily. "Hello, Sherlock. How have you been?"

You rolled your eyes. "Molly, you know how much I hate small talk."

I slapped you. It was quick, and not as hard as the first time, but it was a slap nonetheless. You looked mildly surprised but said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John looking equal parts amused, concerned, and surprised.

You put a hand to your face and looked at me. "What was that for, Molly?" you asked calmly.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You know why, Sherlock."

You shook your head. "Molly, tell me."

I wasn't in the mood to cooperate. "Sherlock, if you can't figure out why, you're not as smart as I thought you were." I turned and walked away. Over my shoulder I called, "I'll get the corpse for you, Sherlock."

When I came back, I could hear John talking to you. He looked slightly annoyed, but I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted you to leave. "Sherlock, take what you came for and leave." I started back to the poor old lady, but you stopped me.

"Molly," you said.

I let out a sigh. "What is it now, Sherlock?"

You stared at me for awhile with an expression I had never seen before. You took the hand I had slapped you with and kissed it quickly. "I did miss you, Molly Hooper," you said softly.

I was too stunned to speak. You left before I could say anything, and it was just as well. You didn't need to know I didn't want to wash my hand. And if I spent a sleepless night replaying that kiss over and over again, you didn't need to know that either.


End file.
